


It's Over

by Bexinthecity247



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, post credit scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/pseuds/Bexinthecity247
Summary: “It’s over,” he said, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers, drifting into the easiest sleep he’d ever had.





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fix-it fic because Episode 6 ended horribly (so I'm told - all I remember is a car, David, some kids, and an estranged wife - but we all know that someone forgot to put the post credit scene on where David gets a call from J).

“You’re smiling? Your boss just admitted that she had set you up all along, killed Julia Montague, had PC Knowles killed... and then almost you. And you’re smiling?” Louisa was an odd one. She’d started off being his only friend in the wake of all this, then she sold him out when she found out he knew Andy all along and now she was back on his side acting like she’d been there the whole time. It made him dizzy.

“I’m smiling because it’s over,” he said. Sure, he was fuming with Craddock, and Nadia. Fuming that they’d played him, threatened his family, but it was over, he’d flushed out the conspirators, taken out all the would-be murderers and now he could go back to his life. The past six weeks since the college bombing could go back to being a mere nightmarish daydream.

“What will you do now?” Louisa was saying, and he chewed over his response.

“I think I’m going to go home,” he said, and she frowned, reaching a hand out to his forearm.

“David, you have to go through debriefing!” 

He laughed sardonically and shrugged.

“How? My boss is under arrest,” he laughed then stopped. “I just need to go home, Louise.”

He briefly touched the hand on his arm and he was walking away before she could say anything. She let him go without comment and as he drove to his flat, he couldn’t stop the feeling of peace descending. It was the most serene he’d felt in so long; no one was going to hurt him, his family, the ones he loved, anymore. Not until the next catastrophe anyway. And that was fine. He would go away for a bit, come back a different person. Healthier, happier, and no longer plagued by nightmares of those he’d failed.

“Yeah, I just need some time to take a breath and heal, you know? I’m being hounded as it is,” he said, clutching the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he slammed the boot of the car, on his bag. “No, I just thought I’d stop up North. I got that mate, Jackie, he’s always banging on about me coming to see him, so I thought... mum would only fuss over me and I just want to be alone.” He was listening to his wife’s affirmation. “But you can call me, if you need to, if the kids want to, if they’re acting up or whatever.”

He got into the driver’s seat and slid the key into the ignition before he let himself take a breath.

“And Vick? Thanks... you know, for everything.” When she was gone he tossed the phone onto the seat beside him and pulled the car out of the stuffy city. Despite the frigid December air, he rolled the window down and breathed in deeply, burning his lungs. He was beginning to feel alive again, like an explosives vest had just been taken off, which was ironic because just a short while he really did have a suicide vest strapped to him.  _That had never been a part of the plan!_ He marveled to himself with a small laugh. The shit he’d been through, all in the name of justice. The thought carried him up the M6, all the way through the A74 and when darkness cloaked the last hour of his journey, he yawned, ready for this chapter to be done, over. 

He pulled the car into a driveway of an old farmhouse, tyres crunching over gravel as he parked up beside a beat-up Land Rover that David knew had seen better days. The first thing he noticed when he extricated himself, was the deafening silence, save for the occasional owl hooting. It was something that never usually bothered him on his many visits home, but it felt odd compared to the hurricane his life had been lately. He knocked once, the sound shattering the quiet reverie.

“Who is it?” A man said from the other side. David rolled his eyes and leaned in.

“It’s Dave!” he said, and the bolt was drawn back, the door creaking open to reveal a gruff looking, older man with brilliant emerald eyes and a beard that was more grey than black. He shifted aside, and it was then that David saw the shotgun propped up against a barstool in the hallway. He only looked at it once before he moved into the little house, stifling another yawn. He waited for his friend to shut the door before enveloping him in a bear hug. 

“You alright mate?” Jackie asked, gripping his shoulder. David smiled wearily.

“Yeah. I feel freer than I have in fucking ages!” he let out a huffing laugh that died away almost as quickly as it had erupted. His mate nodded, gaze roaming over him. David knew he looked bloodied, and battered, but he’d been in worse scrapes. Perhaps not, he thought.

“She’s been asking after you,” Jack said, nodding his head up the stairs and David touched his friend briefly on the shoulder before he left him, to traipse up the stairs. He stopped outside the door, heart thudding so heavily in his chest he could hear it above the silence. He pushed the door, and entered the dark room, letting the slither of moonlight poking through the curtains, guide his way. He closed the door as quietly as possible, slipping his shoes off and lowering his bag to the floor before he allowed himself the chance to look over her form. He slid into the bed, resisting the urge to reach out for her; she needed sleep. But she stirred the moment he got in.

“David?” she whispered, turning to face him.

“Shh, go back to sleep,” he said, his hand going to her waist.

“What happened?” She murmured, touching his face. Obstinate as usual. He leaned in and kissed her. Oh, how he’d missed kissing her, holding her!

“It’s over,” he said, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers, drifting into the easiest sleep he’d ever had.


End file.
